User blog:Jacky 50A/Red-34 (Modern Combat 5) Vs Eindringling (Pixel Gun 3D)
Welcome to the first Face Off on this wiki! Now, because this is the first face off, this is going to be exciting and detailed due to the fact this wiki's still young. Although the email states the wiki is "Heating Up". Well, here we go! 2 OverPowered Weapons (OP) 2 Maniacs Of Their Game 2 Destroyers 2 Assaulters But which will win? Will it be... *''Red-34: The gun from ''Modern Combat 5 ''that is deemed so OverPowered that Gameloft nerfed it but still remains as the king of the assault rifles in ''MC5 Or... *''Eindringling: The gun that is introduced a long time ago in ''Pixel Gun 3D, that when it is available, it shook the whole multiplayer servers of Pixel Gun 3D! LET THE FACE OFF BEGIN! Information Of These Guns Red-34 The Red-34 is an assault rifle from Modern Combat 5. Since it's release in the game, it is deemed OP (OverPowered) due to it's high damage, no recoil, and moderate amount of bullets plus fire rate. With a decent or good grip, coupled with some damage boosting muzzles, the Red-34 can handle anything but a single pint of this explosive. It is known to kill a guy in just 3 body shots. Eindringling The Eindringling is a recently released weapon in Pixel Gun 3D, precisely at the D-Day Update along with the Brave Patriot. Once the Eindringling is bought, no matter what is the player's level, the player will be pitted against professionals. But, while it may be unfair, the Eindringling makes a starter to a destroyer. The Eindringling is also an OP weapon like Red-34, but it's three-shot-kill is at the head shots, where the Eindringling kills an enemy in 3 head shots and 6 body shots. However, it has a medium fire rate. Wiki Statistics Personal Vote Note: This also serves as the voting format for all users. Vote I will say I vote the Red-34. It has better offensive capabilities than Eindringling although it has 10 less ammo then Eindringling. The great accuracy of this weapon beats the Eindringling in long range. Although the Eindringling is known to be deadly for it's 6 body-shot-kill-which-is-compensated-by-it's-fire-rate, Red-34 kills a guy in 3 body shots. The Eindringling is definitely down. Voting Time Votes are accepted before 13 October 2014. Voting is over. No more votes accepted. Poll vote results: 5-0 Face Off Mode The face off will be a survival '''face off. Two gun men wielding these two guns will be pitted in an arena where they must survive until their bullets ran out or they get overwhelmed by the enemies. There will be bullet drops on each arena which refills the current ammo by 10. Also, there will be medikits that is dropped in the arena. It can heal the gun men and cures anything. Enemies On This Mode pyram.png|Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) Vomitron.png|Vomitron (Dead Trigger 2) Scienfirst.png|Scienfist (Dead Trigger 2) ScientistZombie.png|Scientist Zombie (Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare) komodo.png|Komodo Dragon (Far Cry 3) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) **The iconic monster of the Silent Hill franchise. It is armed with a weapon named the "Great Knife" and a steel pyramid-like helmet. Shooting the helmet is useless since it is metal, body shots are the only option. For this match, this will be the leader of the enemies and it can be killed. ***Great Defense, even the vulnernable-looking body requires a lot of shots to kill it. ***A strike from Pyramid's Great Knife is one shot kill, but it is a slow swing. ***Even when the knife is disarmed, Pyramid's bare hands are still damaging. ***It has shown a nice intelligence. *Vomitron (Dead Trigger 2) **A new zombie introduced in Dead Trigger's sequel. It is the weakest of all the special zombies in DT2, but has the highest range. It can spit blood-like projectile to the player. It has the lowest durability of all special zombies. But still dangerous. ***Medium Defense, it takes less shots to kill this zombie than other special zombies. ***Blood-like projectile can be shot by the Vomitron. The Vomitron's spit has a moderate range and does medium damage. ***Can do a melee, but deals low damage. ***Dumb, it is a zombie. *Scienfist (Dead Trigger 2) **Same like Vomitron, it debuted in Dead Trigger 2. It is deadly at close range and it's melee is weak. However, the strong point is that the closer someone gets to the Scienfist, the approacher of the Scienfist will be affected by radiation which (for this face off) radiates the approacher, wounding it radiatively. ***Moderate Defense, head shots can do well with it. ***Radiation that can harm anyone in close range and medium range. The closer it gets, the more dangerous the radiation is. ***Melee is a low-cost hand swipe, medium damage. ***Also dumb, it is a zombie. *Scientist Zombie (Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare) **It wields the Goo Blaster (Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare), which acts like a midget's deadly shotgun weapon. The Scientist Zombie, for this match can deploy a Zombie Heal Station that heals anyone who is hurt or anyone who walked to the station. Note that the Scienfist and Vomitron along with the Komodo Dragon are a little bit of jack-asses due to their low intelligence about healing, so expect the Pyramid Head as the main customer to the station. ***Goo Blaster has a massive damage output. ***The Scientist Zombie has low defense, but a good amount of speed. ***This zombie is also smart, so it can perform tactical actions against the two gun men that can make one of them fall apart easily. *Komodo Dragon (Far Cry 3) **The cannon fodders of this face offs' enemies. The Komodo Dragon for this match will be in a pack consisting of 3 Komodos. Their bite, is deadly both physically and chemically. Chemically, they can inflict a poison which can harm the gun men over time. But it can be cured by the medikits. ***Moderate Defense, this creature can take more damage from automatic weapons. Shotguns are proven to be effective against them but this is an automatic weapon face off. ***Dangerous bite as mentioned above. ***Fast, VERY fast. ***It is only smart at hunting tactics, this beast will hunt the gun men. Face Off In a skyscraper colosseum. 2 gun men doesn't know what have they done, and ended up there. The 2 men is separated, and they must... surive. In the 1st arena, a man with a weapon known to be very powerful that it can decimate shotguns is the first one to be tested. In the 2nd arena, a man with a traditional, yet powerful weapon is also tested. A wave of monsters is released. The first gun man takes a look at a mysterious, yet deadly looking man with a knife and 3 Komodos along with 3 zombies, which among them is weirdly dressed. The 1st man fires the Red-34 at Pyramid Head, yet it only makes PH stumbles. The Vomitron spits blood to the 1st men, blinding the man. The man then goes blind-firing when he finally crashed into a zombie that is very harmful and radiative, the Scienfist. The 2nd gun man fires the Eindringling to the Vomitron, however, the Vomitron managed to get a spit of the 2nd gun man. Although the man has seen a medikit near him. and used it. Then, a knife nearly slashed through the man's back and gives a blood-curling roar., The man shoots the Eindringling to the monster's body, but suddenly, a goo hit him. The first gun man gets refocused and sees the Scienfist in front of him. The man then gets hit by the Scienfist's hand, but nothing really damages him. The man steps back and shoots again the Red-34 to the Scienfist. And within a full mag, the Scienfist is dead. The man then noticed another zombie that looks like a scientist and quickly shoots the zombie to death. However, the zombie drops something that looks like a healing station. The second gun man shoots PH for 2 mags but the monster doesn't even gives a bleed. The gun man then feels a pain in the leg, 3 Komodos bit him, and the man began to get dizzy. The first gun man then sees the Pyramid Head walking to the station, the 1st man tries to get an aim at the PH with the Red-34 but the Vomitron grabbed him. The man quickly breaks away and shoots the Vomitron to death, but he won't shoot PH to death, he's out of ammo. The 2nd man began to stumble and gets poisoned. But, he managed to get hold of himself and fires the Eindringling to the Komodos. The man falls down, however, and sees an ammo beside him and a medikit. The first gun man then sees three Komodos running towards him, the man then sees an ammo and quickly reloads his Red-34 and slaughters the Komodos until only 5 bullets remains in his Red-34. The 2nd man reloads the Eindringling and heals himself with the medikit. But, before that could happen, his body is sliced into 2 by PH, ending his life. The 1st man then shoots his 5 bullets to PH, but the PH doesn't even fell. But, PH suddenly disappears. The 1st man has survived the trial. '''Winner: Red-34 Reason The Red-34 is a formidable weapon compared to the Eindringling, although it has 10 less ammo than Eindringling. The Eindringling does do great damage, but the slower fire rate it has makes it unreliable. Category:Blog posts